


My Precious Padwan

by Naylyn



Series: My Precious Padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story with Obi-Wan and Mi'sandaj, a padawan of Master Plo. The first of 4 episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Padwan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in english. Hopfully i found all mistakes and used the right grammer. Maybe there a few words with similar meanings and i used the wrong one. Always appreciated you tell me how to use the right words in the comments! enjoy!  
> All chars except Mi'sandaj are original.

**My Precious Padawan**

 

Obi-Wan was sitting on a big rock in the middle of nowhere in the jungle. In his arms a 17 year old female padawan, driving the tips of her nails into his back and neck while biting his shoulder. She was sitting on his lap, his right arm around her back, the other holding her neck. He held her as tight and close as possible. He realized that in a different situation he would have enjoyed her scratching his skin gently. Yes, that was everything but gently, she scratches him caused of pain, but he knows he would enjoy this girl. He could feel her soft lips contracting to a voiceless scream of pain, pressing the nails and teeth into him again. The smell of burned flash came into his nose the second time. This must be huge pain. Nothing against her nails and teeth on his skin. Than it was over. "You've done it, padawan" he whispers softly, "it' s all fine now." She started to breath again with a deep sigh. He released her gently from his arms, prepared to catch her in case she was too week to get up alone after this torture. She managed it, but after a few seconds her circulation collapsed and she fell down. Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon caught her at the same moment and so the younger jedi knight let his precious go into her masters arms.

"Anakin, the bacta pad please!" Anakin handed over the pad and his young master covered the two burned wounds with it. 'Brave little girl' he thought. 'She's so strong!' And also she was well considered and fantastic with the lightsaber. That was what pulled his interest on her the first time. That was 4 month ago. Now he must admit that this "job based" interest had slowly turned into a very un-jedi like, but male interest. It was as well caused on her very good jedi skills, as on her great character. Probably the third reason was her beautiful black long hair, plaited in hundreds of thin braids and held together with a leather stripe high on her head, her soft skin, the sweet lips, bright purple eyes surrounded by long lashes... she was just sweet like strawberries. A few years more and she would turn from a sweet girl into a beautiful, attractive woman. It was hard for a jedi to love, and Obi-Wan knows, the more beautiful she became, the harder it would be for him.

"Excuse me, Obi-Wan, didn't you hear me? Your shoulder, what happened to it?" Mi'sandaj pulled him out of his thoughts. She had recovered a few minutes and was on her feet again. Obi-Wan touched his left shoulder and found something wet there. He looked at his hand and found his fingertips bloody. "You bite me, I could imagine" he said with a smile.

"You should have a bacta pad too. " the padawan said.

"No it's just all right, we lost enough time already. Let's move on." And so they did.

 

 

Few days later in the indoor swimming pool of the jedi temple a couple of teenage padawans were having a training break besides the pool. The girls were carefully listening to one of them. "We just walked through this wild jungle, when Anakin suddenly cried out for me, cause a huge green spider was sitting on my back. I stopped and at that moment it pushed it's sting in my shoulder - twice!" Comments like 'ugly, ouch, oh no' and so on interrupted her. "Master Plo looked a the insect and pushed it away with the force. "Did it bit you?" He asked. I told him it did indeed. Than he shouted for Obi-Wan. "My padawan was bitten by a lezooka-spider!" He jumped by and watched my shoulder." "Wait", one of the girls said "isn't that one of the spiders putting her eggs under the skin of animals where the baby-spiders hatch and eat the pet from inside?"

"Yes, you are right. So the two Masters told me they would cut the eggs out before that happens. But nobody had a knife..." Mi'sandaj thought back on that moment:

> "Burn them out" she had said to Plo Koon. "Alright. There's a stone over there. Sit down Obi-Wan, you will have to hold her, she must not move when I do it, and this will hurt!" While walking towards the rock, Master Plo adjusted his lightsaber to get a very short blade. Obi-Wan sat down on the rock and opened his arms to Mi'sandaj. She stepped forward, leaning herself against the jedi knight and laid her arms over his shoulders. Then Obi-Wan started to do his part of the job: prevent her from moving by holding her. "Ready?" Plo Koon asked. Mi'sandaj nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Plo Koon rose up his lightsaber and drove it towards her shoulder carefully. than counting to three for himself, he drove the blade into the girls shoulder, half a centimeter deep. Mi'sandaj's pain was overwhelming and her knees couldn't carry the rest of her body. Obi-Wan drag her up on himself. Whispering in her ear to hold on. She laid her head on his shoulder and took another deep breath. Then Plo Koon burned her the second time... <

"Stop Missi, did you say you were lying in Obi-Wan Kenobi's arms? Dear, that must have been a great feeling! I wish I was bitten by that spider!" Kilena said joyfully. "Why?"

"Cause he is sooooo sweet, isn't he? Tell us, how does his skin feels like?"

"His skin? Don't know. I was only concentrating on myself."

Another girl shook her head "you want us to believe you did not touch him anywhere while lying at him?"

"It was as I said. Hey why do you ask that questions? We all are jedi, remember the code?"

"the code does not tell us not to have fun by talking about sweet Obi-Wan! Come on, he is so strong and beautiful. His hair is a dream and his body must be delicious!"

Mi'sandaj shook her head. She never looked at any jedi or non-jedi male through the eyes of a woman.

"Oh my dears" Kilena whispered, "there he is...!

Obi-Wan stepped out a door and walked towards a class of about 7 years old initiates which he had to train in swimming and diving today. Now that her friends told her how sexy Obi-Wan should be, she could not do anything else but look at him in another way as she usually did. And they were right. Obi-Wan's hair and body was wet from the cool-down-shower. Single water drops ran down his arms. He was beautiful. His strong muscles were just perfect sized for his high, his broad shoulders were promising her safety if she would need it. He watched him talking to the children about today's lesson. His lips were a invitation to kiss. His strong hands could caress her more gentle as she could imagine any other hands could. She searched his shoulders for the bite and it was still visible, and he had pale red stripes on his shoulder blades, from her nails she could imagine. Than Obi-Wan turned around, speaking a few words to the initiates again and started to move towards her. She stopped staring at him, puts aside her towel and tried to restart her training before Obi-Wan could reach her, but there were to many girls in her way. Calming down herself she gave up her flight.

"Mi'sandaj, how's your shoulder today?"

The girls stepped aside.

She bows her head a little in a respectful greeting. "Its fine, thank you master."

"If I might see it?"

She stepped forward, turned her back to him and took aside the braids.

"It's healed well. That Bacta-thing is awesome. But you will keep two scars anyway."

"I will, the burnings were to deep. Thank you for your care, Master, but now I must return to my training."

He smiled. "I don't want to hold you away from your duties."

"Neither do I. I whish you a good day." She bows her head again and stepped away to walk down into the water. 'His eyes' she thought, 'everything else of this dream of a man pales, compared to this deep, grey eyes...'

 

One week later, after a long day, Obi-Wan came home into his room. He was tired and whished nothing more than to lay down on his bed. He throws away his clothes and put himself on his bed. He closed his eyes. Slowly the picture of a beautiful young padawan came onto his inner eyes. He could see her near the pool. It was a hard trial to stay calm when he met her there, but he passed it. Now that he was all alone he felt weak against his desire for her. Obi-Wan started to review the moment: Water dropped down from her braids, her purple eyes were glowing warm when he came over. Her skin was still a bit wet, it looked awesome. She was dressed in a purple swimsuit which allowed him to get an idea of her breasts, her flat stomach and her very sweet butt. Her long legs were a dream and she had beautiful small feet. When she went down into the water he wanted to follow her, surround her with his arms, put aside her hair and kiss her neck. He would nibble her skin softly and tell her how lovely she was. Suddenly he can't resist do caress himself - he couldn't resist that for days now. His hand went down into his pants and Obi-Wan was surprised how hard he already was. He laid his hand around his cock and started to move up and down along his length. While pleasuring himself he drove his thoughts back into the jungle where he was more closer to her than to any other time. He could almost feel her lips again touching a small part of his skin near his tunic, soft and warm before the bite. He felt her breath again, her sweet flavor in his nose... Moving his hand faster, he started to moan softly, than louder with  every stroke. His mind roamed back to her face, he'd love to kiss those lips and caress her cheeks while exploring Mi'sandaj's mouth with his tongue. He wanted to press his body against hers, let her feel how aroused his body was. Obi-Wan brought himself into a sluggish, soft kind of orgasm. He moaned a few times until the waves of it were over and decreades the pace, finally he stopped moving his hand completely. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Like a flesh he pulled his hand out of his pants, jumped out of his bed, wiped his hand and waist with his tunic. Finally he checked the correct position of his pants. Than he opened the door two fingers wide and took a glimpse to who ever was outside. 'By the force, Mi'sandaj!' He forced himself to breath slowly.

"Padawan, what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

She blushed, than spoke with her soft sweet voice: "I... I forgot to thank you out there in the jungle, master. So thank you." She wondered why he did not open the door completely. She looked down and saw a bare food on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry master, I did not want to hold you away from your deserved sleep."

"It's all right, my precious padawan, I was .... not sleeping yet."

Mi'sandaj wanted to bow her head than stopped in the middle of that move. "My... precious padawan?"

Obi-Wan's heart stopped. By the force, did he really call her 'his precious padawan'? How could he loose control and say that? "Mi'sandaj, please forget about that, it was a long day and my brain seems to be offline already." She opened the door and made a step to Obi-Wan. "No, padawan, please don't!"

But she was already in the small room, looking in his eyes. He was almost naked, but she didn't care about that. She lifted her hand and took one of her braids between her fingers. Nervously she starts to speak.

"I meditated over the spider-day. I wanted to look at it and reflect. Than I felt that there was something else between us than just holding me to prevent me from moving. Am I right? There is more! You called me 'your precious' between the two times Master Plo burned my shoulder. Tell my why!"

"Padawan..." the jedi knight did not know what to say to undo his mistake, so he did not try to. "I called you by this name cause you are precious to me. And when I sensed your pain caused by the lightsaber, it hurt me to and I just said it than. He moved his clear hand up to her face and lifted it a bit to see the eyes he loves so much. "I wish I could undo it. Go padawan, leave me, take a rest and bury my foolish words as deep as you can."

"They were not foolish, they were honest, gentle and wonderful." She made another step to him.

"No precious, stop!"

Than, standing on tiptoes she whispers in his ear "if you want me to forget, you'd better don't call me your precious padawan again, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She caresses his silky hair and looked deep in his eyes. She put something into his hand. "This is a sign of my respect and thankfulness. Sleep well, my love." She gave him a touch of a kiss on his cheek, than turned around and walked away.

After she was gone, he touched his cheek. Was that a dream? It felt like that, but than he found a single cut off braid of the girls hair in his hand. Black hair plaited together with a thin purple ribbon, same colour as her eyes and small metal pearls at the top and the end of it. About 15 cm of loose hair were left at the end. He stared at it and her words were still in his ears: "Sleep well, my love"

 

Next day Mi'sandaj asked her Master Plo Koon if he had time for a important discussion. They sat down on a seat in a silent corner of the temples garden. The padawan again held a single braid in her hand and plays around with it. "Whenever you do that, my young padawan, there's something very important you need to tell me. So how can I help you?" Plo asked. "You know me well, master," she answered with a smile. And cause she was always straight, open and honest to her master, she started to explain the problem. "I'm in love with Obi-Wan. And I need advice how to handle this."

"You've got a crush on him? Well, I must admit, I'm not surprised, he is a smart, handsome man" he smiled under his mask.

"I think its more than just a crush, master. Its... remember when I met this boy on Alderaan when I was 14? That was a crush. The Obi-Wan-thing is different. Deeper, closer, ... I looked in his eyes and saw his soul."

"So its a serious thing than. Its always difficult to decide what to do. Some would tell you to forget him, put away all feelings. But in my opinion it only works if you have enough space between each other, which you have not. So another way is to keep the feelings where they are but seal them and never, never open the seal in presence of your Obi-Wan."

"Hey he's not my Obi-Wan!"

"Are you sure? He couldn't stop smiling after he held you making sure I don't burn your whole back."

"Did he?"

"He did."

"Oh, this is going to be the hardest trial a have to pass on my way to become a jedi knight...!"

 

After they had ended talking, she went into the library and continue reading a holobook about diplomacy. She read until she could hardly hold her eyes open. Than she put the book away. Tired and hungry she walked to the cantina, took a piece of bread and returned to her room finally. She turned on the light, opened her jedi belt, placed it on the board near the door and started to put off her clothes. Suddenly she stopped. There was something on her bed. Something flat, rectangular. She lifted it by using the fore. 'Padawan' was written on the letter. 'Wow, I never received a latter written on paper before.'

She opened it and took out the sheet and started to read:

"My sweet Mi'sandaj,

Forgive me not to do this face to face, but I feared it could have ended in a disaster. Thanks for your gift. After you visited me yesterday, I knew we both feel alike. Its hard for me now to live on like nothing ever happened, but I must try. I love being a jedi as much as I love you. And so I will not be sad cause we can't have any relationship, but take the feelings between us to get strength out of them and I'm sure you can do this as well.

Its an honor and a pleasure to have a place in your hard. An as you gifted me something, I have a gift of respect and admiration for you.

Sleep well, beloved one!"

 

She took a closer look into the envelope. A circled, golden thing was laid in it. She took it out slowly and carefully to encircle it. 'Obi-Wan's padawan braid' she thought. She touched it gently. It was smooth and she whished she could never put it out of her hands. After a few minutes watching on it, she put the braid back into the envelope and added the letter. Than she lifted her mattress and put the letter under it. Now she could lay down and try to sleep.

 

Half a year later, the same jedi team went out for another mission, two of them not sure if they should feel happy about that. Mi'sandajs feeling had grown strong and she felt a strong desire for him. Same with Obi-Wan- the real problem was: they both could sense the other ones desire for each other. It was not easy to handle for both - the knight and the padawan.

Obi-Wan and his apprentice, young Skywalker, were sitting in the cockpit, while Master Plo and his padawan used the time for an extra lightsaber lesson. Mi'sandaj was quite good. But it would still take time till she was good enough to beat her master. At this moment the young woman fell down on the floor. A pendant held by a thin leather stripe around her neck fell out of her shirt. Plo Koon raised his left eyebrow. "What do we have here? Jewelry? Padawan, padawan..."

"Yes, jewelry!" She answered a bit to fast.

"Oh girl..." he took a closer look at the pendant. It was a spiral made of metal holding a ball of glass. In it there was something else. "A braid?"

"A braid." She took the pendant of his hand slowly and let it drop behind her shirt. "It was a gift."

"No belongings, you remember?"

"I know, I know. But it's not valuable, its worth less than a spoon."

"And the personal value?"

She looked down to the ground, than up again. "The most valuable thing besides my lightsaber"

The master shook his head. "That's even worse! Mi'sandaj, be careful with what you do about this man, promise me to do not do any stupid, rushed, teenage-like actions!"

"I promise master."

"Well than let's ask your favorite knight how much of the journey we have left" he said in a grumbling voice.

"Master, what's up? Are you jealous? He might be my favorite jedi knight but you are my favorite jedi master!"

"Fine, till he becomes a master himself. And by the way, no I'm not. See, Mi'sandaj, for a jedi, a padawan is what comes closest to an own child. And when children get older, there comes a point where the parents must slowly start to let them go to find their on path. And its hard for a father to let his girl go. You are at that point now. Not as a jedi, that will still take a few years, but as a woman. And a woman in love does not make it more easy!"

 

Later at the day they landed and started their mission. Master Plo and his padawan had returned from her part of investigation soon. Half an our later, Obi-Wan and Anakin came back.

"Mi'sandaj" Anakin shouted, "help me, Obi-Wan's wounded!" Mi'sandaj, standing in front of the ship turned around an saw the other padawan and his master coming along slowly. Obi-Wan held his stomach with one hand. "What happened?"

"It was a trap" the jedi answered. "There were a dozen pirates waiting for us. We made them run away but one had a knife and I had the choice to evade the blade or keep holding up the shipwreck falling down on Anakin."

"Show me the wound!" Mi'sandaj commanded.

"That's not necessary, padawan. Just let me take a rest in the ship. Is only a long scratch." He moved towards the starships entry.

"Are you sure Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, thank you!"

She watched him pass her. "With all respect master Kenobi, if its only a 'long scratch', why is there a trace of blood behind you?" She shook her head. "in there Obi-Wan, Anakin lay him down and help him remove his belt, tunic and shirt! I'll get the medi-kit and report to Master Plo!"

When she returned to her two companions a few minutes later, Obi-Wan was laying on a bed. He had turned a bit pale already. His waist was naked and bloody. A thin flow of blood ran out of a two finger wide wound. "You' re a bad liar! How do you feel?"

"Not as bad as I looks like." He looked down. "But maybe you should start with whatever you need to do."

"How long was the blade?"

"It was a short one, about 5cm. It went in about half way."

"Hm... maybe you are lucky and it did not cut your internal organs. Now let's try to find the reason your bleeding more than a simple cut would. I hope my lessons in medical care are enough!" She kneeled near him and held her hand over his belly, trying to sense the source of the blood flow. she felt nothing. "I'm not good in that, sorry, I only had a few lessons in using the force in that way."

"Easy, padawan. Concentrate." Master Plo came in. "Have faith in the force and let it lead you"

She concentrated again, closed her eyes and started to let her senses flow over Obi-Wan's body. First she felt his heard beating, than she followed the blood in his veins down to the wound. There she could feel a single cut vain. "I've got it. One of the bigger veins is cut. Obi-Wan, it would be better to anesthetize you. It lies under the abdominal wall. I have to wide the wound to fix it."

"Didn't know you have been trained in surgery."

"I haven't, but if you prefer bleeding to death very slowly, I'm fine with that."

After anesthetizing the young jedi and sewing his stomach they cleaned up. "I ordered backup, the masters Mundi and Unduli will arrive in 10 hours." Master Plo sat down on a seat.

"So what about the mission? Anakin asked"

"We lost the trace of the pirates. But we have that hint the farmer gave us. I'll investigate that. Anakin you'll come with me."

"Why me? I think I'd better watch over my master."

"I need a good pilot and mechanic as backup. Obi-Wan needs a medic. That's why you join me. Now get out and get the toolbox." The boy ran away.

"Mi'sandaj? To a word." She came over. "I don't like it to leave you both alone here. I saw one of your purple braids wrapped around his wrist. You both took a dangerous path! But I really need the skills of the boy so keep to your promise!"

She nodded.

"Fine, I keep you updated every 2 hours." He left the ship and joined Anakin outside.

The soft voice of Obi-Wan made her turn around: "What promise?"

"So you woke up? I promised him not to do any stupid, rushed, teenage-like actions." She kneeled again near the bed.

"Rush teenage-like actions?" he repeated. "Well I'm not in the mood for any action at the moment." He smiled at her. "I'm thirsty, my precious padawan!"

She stood up and brought him a bottle of water. She opened it and handed it over. Obi-Wan drank slowly. Than he closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Let me sleep again for a while."

After 2 hours master Plo reported in that they just reached their destination and started the investigation.

The young woman turned of the comlink and left the cockpit. Obi-Wan was sitting on his bed. "Didn't I make clear that you mustn't sit or get up? Even Bacta can not do miracles."

"But I feel better." He looked up to Mi'sandaj with a irresistible smile.

"You feel better? To bad!" She smiled back. "Why?" He rose his eyebrow.

"I thought of some kind of extra care, but if you feel better there's no need for it." She stepped towards him slowly.

"Extra care? Well I feel very bad suddenly" He smiled again and watched her. Somehow she had a touch of temptation around her. "Wait, why are you looking at me like this?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed and her eyes roamed over him: his hair was muddled up, his lips, still a bit pale, his throat, the naked chest, gently rising up with every breath... Mi'sandaj's eyes stopped at the bandage around his waist. "Poor Obi-Wan" she said softly. She touched the cloth with her fingertips. She bends down and set a very very gentle kiss on the wounded belly. She let her hand glide upwards over his warm, smooth skin.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Than he realized what was going on. He leap up and pushed away her hand than fell back on the bed clenching his teeth. A flash of ache had ran through his waist. "Stop Mi'sandaj, what are you doing?"

"I can't help, my love. I desire you!" She took his hand an kissed it. Than she looked in his eyes deeply. "You need me, too. I sense it."

"I can't deny you are right. But once we have opened that door, there's no way back!" His voice was gentle but it sounds worried.

"I know." Her thump caressed the back of his hand.

"And you made a promise to your master not to do any rush teenage-like things" his voice changed into a deep tempting sound.

Now the padawan smiled. "Well I did, but what I want to do is not teenage-like and I will NOT rush"

He lifts his hands and lays them on her cheeks, leading her down to him. They closed their eyes to kiss each other. Obi-Wan's hand glides up to her neck and fondled it. His fingers touched the thin leather stripe around it. He followed it down and the pendant appeared. "Hey I like that!" Happy to know she carries his gift with her all the time, he kisses her again. 'She tastes like summer', he thought. She took his lower lip between hers. Than she took the upper one. Her fingertips lay on his collarbone, moving over the soft skin. Obi-Wan felt his blood run into his loins. Just by being kissed! 'Oh my precious padawan' he thought 'be careful with that wounded, defenseless man!'

Hi opened his mouth a bit and the tip of his tongue came out, searching for her sweet lips. He licked over them. Gently and slow he asked for intake. She opened her lips and let him in. Carefully he explored her soft, warm and wet mouth. At least he ended it with another gentle kiss on the lips.

She laid her forehead on his and took a deep breath. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

The jedi knight smiled, than lifted his beloved one up with the force and sat her down on himself. He let his hands glide over her head and opened the leather stripe which holds her braids together. They fell down over him. He picked one of them, wrapped it around his fingers and let it slip off again. He starts to kiss her again, more intensive this time and his hand went down on her back. At the seam of her shirt he stopped and slowly he put it upwards a bit to reach her skin. Soft and warm it was, he wished to kiss her there, to kiss her everywhere, but as she was on top and he unable to move - it had to wait. So he let his hands take care about. Obi-Wan moaned, Mi'sandaj was kissing his throat, down to his shoulders and up again to his ear. Than the other side. Her breath was hot on his skin. He felt her hands roaming down his body, touching him gently. She had just reached one of his nipples. Her fingertips draw circles around it than slide over it. He laid his head back and moaned again. Than he could feel her lips kissing the nipple. Mi'sandaj treated it gently and careful, licked it with her tongue. A final kiss and she moved along to the other nipple. Her hand stayed at the first one, she took it between two fingers and twisted it softly while licking and kissing the other. As careful as possible she starts to nibble at it with her teeth. A deep breath of Obi-Wan told her to continue, a tiny bit harder now.

"Kiss me, sweet girl, please!" At that moment Obi-Wan felt her teeth, it became hard not to rush! His desire to remove her cloths and take her was huge. 'Calm down, boy' he told himself, 'calm down! Leave it to her!' But he can't control himself as good as he wanted and pressed her body on his, rewarded by a deep kiss. "You'll pleasure me to the excess, my precious!"

"Oh yes, I WILL do that" she whispers and rose up. Her hand slid down his body by doing that. Also she rubbed a bit over his cock with her body. The jedi knight held his breath. Her hands glided over her thighs to her hips where her shirt ended. Slowly and pleasurable she lifted the shirt and removed it. A deep purple bra became visible. "Oh dear, your so beautiful!" He laid his hands on her hips. Mi'sandaj bent down again to kiss but with that she rubbed his arousal again and he lay his head back with a deep moan.

"What is it? I did nothing!" She did exactly know what she did, but she wanted to here it from him.

"you rubbed my... lightsaber a bit..." he was really aroused now and his voice showed it. His breath goes fast.

"Your lightsaber? Well I should disarm you later..."

And than they loved each others bodies again with their lips and hands. After a while Obi-Wan eventually opened her bra while kissing her throat. Gently touching her full, well formed breasts, he kissed down to them. He spend a lot of time to kiss and lick them. Finally he licked over her nipples. He could hear Mi'sandaj whisper never to stop it. He suckled them gently. They became hard and he loved that feeling between his lips and fingers. He also loved her smooth skin.

He realized, his self-control became weaker. He tried to keep it up and let the padawan decide how far they would go, but he couldn't. His hands took over command. They roamed down to her hips and her back, than they lay on her butt, pressing her gently down on him. She could feel his hard cock between her legs and liked it. With a moan she moved her hips a bit up and down to arouse him more. One of his hands opened the button of her breeches und he can't stop his hand gliding into it. What he felt there was exciting. First he felt her soft skin, than he touched a narrow stripe of soft curled hair which leads him to the soft, hot and wet place he wanted so much. He found her sensitive point and caressed it. He was very careful with her. He kissed her with passion and enjoyed her hand in his hair. "Do you like what I do"? He looked in her eyes and there he found the answer before she could speak.

"I love it..." she said, and between moaning she asked for more.

Carefully he lifted her up with the force and removed what was left of her cloths. Than he moved a bit and placed her near him. The bed was to small but he held her with on arm and let his free hand go on. He touched her again, rubbing a bit faster now and than he glided into her core with one finger. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her feelings. He moved his finger out and in again. he sensed She needed still more, so he used another finger. Slowly he moved them inside her again. A bit deeper every time. She moaned with every move and started to scrape her fingers over his body. Her nails scratched him gently. The other hand was laying on his lap, right on his arousal. Caressing up and down with her fingertips she drove him nearly into madness. "Oh precious, please take him in your hands. I need it NOW! He moaned again. "If you don't do it... oh please..." she smiled, a sweet tempting naughty smile which he had never seen on her face before. She opened the pants to let her hand in. She laid it around his hard cock and moved up and down. Slow at first, than a bit faster. She found a rhythm, which made Obi-Wan moan with every breath. His fingers in her moved faster too and in his excitation he had now three in her and moved deeper again. Suddenly there was a small twitch through Mi'sandaj's body and he sensed pain. He stopped immediately. He found her face hidden at his throat and felt a deep breath of her. "Precious, I'm sorry, I didn't want to..." she looked up and laid a finger on his lips. "It's ok, love, it had to happen sooner or later. Just be careful now."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan cursed himself for his impatience. But than he felt the padawan's hand moving again over his cock. 'So it looks like you are sure' he thought unable to speak caused by a long, deep passion full kiss. but nonetheless he only touched her at the outside now and drew small circles around her sensitive point for the time of a few breaths. Than he massaged her gently in the middle of the circles. She moaned loud and bit later she had a touch of an orgasm, gently rolling through her body. She pressed her head against him and tried not to scratch him with her nails. And her hand was still holding his arousal. Heavily breathing, she kissed him on his chest again down to his nipples. Kissing and suckling them while her hand pleasured him now fast and a tier harder brought him to the edge of his own orgasm. A soft small bite of her into his nipple pushed him over the edge and he moaned loud and his body bowed under the waves of pleasure. It made him fly. It covered even the rising pain of his wound - till the orgasm was over. "my belly..."

Mi'sandaj's fingers gently glided over his hair. "I'm sorry, but I could not stop..."

Obi-Wan's breath was still going fast and he cuddled his face to her soft breasts. "You are incredible, my sweet, sexy, precious padawan."

"and so you are..." She looked over towards the cockpit. "My master will report in a few minutes, let me get up, love, I need to dress up again and you need a fresh bandage, we messed it up a bit"

While she was collecting her clothes his eyes laid on her. "I need to find you a nickname" He closed his eyes and thought it over. "Hm, well, yes, I know: Jinx!"

"Jinx? sounds like a pet!"

 "Actually it is race of cats which live on my home world. They have purple eyes, matching yours. They are wild and beautiful"

She sat down beside him and put on her breaches. His fingers touched the scars on her shoulder. 'so brave...'

"Tell me, precious Jinx, how do you feel after seducing me?"

"Seducing you? You were the one who laid here half naked!" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'm to blame? No, no, padawan! I was defenseless and heavy wounded. And I was not the one who came out of the cockpit, the jedi belt already removed."

Mi'sandaj put on a serious face: "my master told me not to attack an unarmed man!"

"Good point, and the boots?"

"They were wet from outside"

"We are in a dessert"

"Ok ok, I confess," she said with that naughty smile "I planed it the moment master Plo told me he would leave us alone."

"You little beast!"

"Wild cat you mean!"

 

An hour later, Anakin and Plo Koon returned. They found what they were looking for. Another 6 hours later Ki-Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee arrived. The mission could go on. Obi-Wan and Anakin were send home by the masters.

A week later, Obi-Wan und Anakin were busy with Anakins lightsaber training when the older one felt a disturbance in the force. He concentrated and searched the force. He could sense death. "Jinx!" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Master, is everything all right?"

"I need to check something..." he said slowly. First he walked away slow, than he became faster till he was running. He run inside the temple, stopped, send his senses out to locate master Yoda. 'Communication center, great!' He moved on.

"Master Yoda, may I come in?"

"Yes yes, in you come!"

"I felt a disturbance in the force, few minutes ago. May I contact the masters Plo Koon, Mundi and Unduli?"

Yoda ears hang down "Tell you what you already know they will. Gone the young padawan Mi'sandaj is."

...

TBC

 


End file.
